Te voy amar
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Athena y Iori se hubieran conocido de niños, en otro tiempo, en la misma ciudad ¿Podría ser una gran amistad o un gran romance? ¿Que sucedera cuando vuelvan a encontrarse en KOF'94? Athena and Iori
1. Chapter 1 La plaza de juegos

Te voy Amar

Declamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a SNK Playmore, yo solo imagino con ellos n_n

Capitulo I

Era un hermosa mañana de verano en South town, el pequeño Yagami caminaba con la vista baja sobre los pasillos de su Mansion mientras obserbava una horrible quemadura sobre su brazo que habia dejado su padre en uno de sus brutales entrenamientos que en mas adelante se convertiran en cicatrices, el comenzaba a odiar a su padre por su maltrato.

-¡Mi niño! -lo llamo su nana viniendo hacia el, Iori rapidamente cubrio su herida bajando la manga de su camisa, no queria que se preocupara -¡Tengo una buena noticia! -exclamo contenta cuando vio una mancha de sangre que sobrepasaba en su camisa, pero sin embargo la nana hizo de cuenta que no habia visto nada, ella siempre fue testigo de los desgarradores entrenamientos entre Iori y el Señor Yagami cuando regaba las plantas de la difunta Sra Yagami.

-¿Que noticia? -pregunto el niño mostrando interes

-convenci a tu padre para que me deje llevarte un rato a la plaza de juegos con la condicion que nos acompañen dos de sus hombres para que te cuid... -no logro terminar la frase que el pequeño se tiro en sus brazos abrazandola.

-¡De verdad! -Exclamo feliz-¡Si!

Ya desde hace tiempo que queria salir de la enorme mansion y explorar el mundo exterior, pero nunca se lo permitieron, segun ellos por su seguridad del unico heredero Yagami.

Iori fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras para cambiarse, por fin iva a conocer a otros niños y hacer amigos era lo que deseaba. La plaza era espaciosa y habian muchos divertidos juegos y lo mejor niños de su edad, el pequeño abrazo una vez mas a su nana agradecido e ilucionado, el chofer freno y bajaron.

-Mi niño, ire a comprar unos dulces para ti en esa tienda de enfrente -le señalo ella -Tu diviertete mientras tanto.

-Claro -sonrio el chico

Luego el se acerco a un grupo de niños que jugaban a las cañicas sobre la arena.

-¿Puedo jugar? -pregunto timidamente el pequeño y ellos voltearon a verlo

-Mmm -lo miraron de arriba a bajo - Los presumidos como tu no juegan con nosotros pelirrojo- dijo uno y los demas comenzaron a reirse de el, menos uno.

-Shhh callate Shin ¿Acaso no sabes quien es? -le dijo otro niño con miedo

-¿Quien eres? -le pregunto el niño Shin

-Soy Iori Yagami -dijo forzando una sonrisa

-¡QUE!

-Es un Yagami... -dijo otro mirandose entre si

-Esta maldito -susurro otro y de un parpadeo llegaron los guardaespaldas al lado de Iori y los chicos salieron huyendo espantados.

-¡Oigan! Esperen...-dijo triste Iori pero ellos ya se habian ido - Que hay de malo en mi...

Agacho la cabeza desilucionado, lo que Iori no sabia era que todos sabian que el Clan Yagami, eran vistos como mafiosos asesinos, tambien por los extraños poderes que poseen y todo el mundo le temian. No tardo mucho en expandirse la noticia y las personas lo miraban asustados de lo que podia hacer, Iori se percato de ello y camino lentamente junto con sus guardaespaldas hacia una de las hamacas desocupadas y las niñas que estaban al lado tambien se fueron al verlo "Es raro" "Parece demonio" escucho decir a algunos.

Solo se sento en la hamaca mientras los hombres de negro (los hombres de su padre) se colocaban uno en cada lado, Iori no pudo evitar tomarse del cabello y maldecir mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos carmeci.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - pregunto una niña de ojos y cabellos lila estando en frente de el.

-¿Me dices a mi? -pregunto señalandose a si mismo

-¿A quien mas? -le contesto con una sonrisa amigable, el asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa que se le borro al notar a sus guardias aun a su lado. -¿Puedo jugar con el?- Pregunto a los dos hombres que cuidaban de el - Lo voy a tratar bien- Los guardias se miraron inseguros y comenzaron a murmurar si lo dejaban ir o no

-Esta bien Srita, pero estaremos vigilandolos -advirtieron y la niña sonrio

-¡Que bien! - Dijo la niña, tomo a Iori de la mano haciendolo correr hasta un pequeño arenero en el centro de la plaza, donde tenia armados algunos castillos de arena y los dos se sentaron sobre la arena, Iori estaba nervioso a las miradas de las personas hacia ambos.

-Ignoralos -dijo ella suavemente al notarlo tenso, su voz lo calmo un poco

-y ¿Como te llamas? -pregunto el timidamente

-Soy Athena Asamiya ¿y tu? - el dudo en decir su nombre temia que que huyera al igual que los demas.

-Yo..yo

-Eres Iori Yagami ¿Verdad?

-Si... -suspiro - ahora puedes huir de mi -desvio su mirada

-¿Porque lo haria? no te tengo miedo -rio ella escabando un pequeño poso con su palita, el volvio a mirarla

-Yo no soy como mi papa

-¿Quieres que hagamos castillos de arena?

-Si ¡Si quiero! - se acerco aun mas a ella tomando la palita -¿Y que hago con esta cuchara? -ella largo una pequeña carcajada

-Es una palita de playa -dijo despues ella divertida

-Lo siento, es que nunca he jugado acompañado- dijo el, su semblante alegre cambio por uno triste y apagado, Athena se percato

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto

-Mi padre me oculta del mundo- explico el mientras una lagrima viajaba por su rostro- nunca he tenido un amigo

-Si quieres, yo puedo ser tu amiga- Se ofreció ella, Iori sonrió y su tristeza desapareció- yo tampoco he tenido muchos amigos- Dijo la niña algo desanimada

-Bien, amigos entonces- Aseguro el, dándole la mano en señal de que el pacto se cerraba- Vamos a jugar, ya

-esta palita es para tomar arena y colocarla aqui- dijo la niña al tiempo de tomar arena y ponerlo en su tachito -Ahora tu

-¿Yo? -ella asintio y el hizo lo mismo, luego de llenar el tacho lo dio vuelta realizando un suave y perfecto cilindro.

-¡Perfecto!

Sonrio Athena y asi estuvieron toda la tarde jugando y cada vez se tenian mas confianza, divirtiendose hasta que se comenzo a ponerse el sol.

-Hola ¿como estan pasando?- Pregunto la nana de manera muy maternal al asercarse a los niños

-Estábamos jugando- Se apresuro Iori contestar

-Bien- Dijo la señora, dirigiendo una amable sonrisa a su niñp- tus padres te esperan en el banco- le dijo a Athena

-Hasta luego, Iori- se despidió del niño y fue corriendo a lado de sus padres

-¿Hiciste una nueva amiga, Iori?- Le pregunto su nana con curiosidad

-Si nana- Contesto con jovialidad- Ella me cae bien

-Me alegro por ti, mi niño- dijo su nana mirándolo a los ojos, su niño siempre había sido muy solitario, y no es que fuera pesado ni mucho menos, el simple hecho de pertenecer al linaje de Clan Yagami lo separaba de los demás niños, formando una barrera que solo podía ser atravesada por unos cuantos, de los cuales algunos eran solo niños pedantes maleducados por sus padres, en caso de que ellos los educaran. Su nana sonrió, Iori al fin encontraba a alguien que agradaba, tenia que, debía de…

-Nana ¿Volveremos? ¿Verdad? -cuestiono Iori temiendo no volver a ver a su amiga a quien obserba de lejos

-Claro -respondio algo dudosa, Iori trato de esconder su mirada triste

-No volveremos verdad... -aseguro el

-Ah mi niño... si quieres podria hablar con sus padres para que la dejen ir a la mansion a visitarte ¿que dices? -se agacho hasta la medida de el sonriente

-¿Harias eso por mi? - la nana asintio y Iori la abrazo complacido

-Gracias... -susurro y sus ojos brillaron al ver a su nana acercarse y hablar con los padres de Athena, quienes lo miraron con una tierna sonrisa y Athena saltando feliz alrededor de sus padres, su nana llego a el con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya esta, sus padres aceptaron que Athena te visite y me dieron su numero ¿Contento?

-¡Mucho! -exclamo Iori sin dejar de observar a su amiga mientras se alejaba despidiendose con la mano.

Hey! volvi de nuevo con otra historia de amor y amistad... Athena y Iori *.*, son tan tiernos de niños.

Muy pronto la continuacion...

Lia Kusanagi ^^


	2. Chapter 2 conociendonos

Capitulo II

"Conociendonos"

La pequeña Athena concurria casi todos los dias a la mansion Yagami a visitar y jugar con su amigo pelirrojo, un dia la pequeña al llegar escucha un grito de dolor proviniente del patio trasero de la mansion.

-¡Vamos! ¡Levantate! -le ordenaba el padre en posicion mientras que el pequeño trataba de levantarse

-¡Iori! -ella llego hasta el preocupada ayudandolo a pararse pero volvio a caer - Iori... mirame -suplico la niña, el abrio sus ojos despacio y sonrio.

-Athena...- su cara se formo una mueca de dolor en su pacho quemado

-¿Tu quien eres niña? -le exijio el padre de Iori

-Soy su amiga -dijo apuntando al niño -¡Y no dejare que lo golpee! -lo enfrento con una mirada desafiante hacia el señor Yagami quien se asombro de la valentia de aquella niña de diez años

Luego ella descubrio un poco el pecho de su amigo y coloco una de sus manos sobre su herida y dejo salir un extraño poder lila que sanaba lentamente la herdida de este.

-¡Que le haces! -se acerco el señor tomando brusco el brazo de la niña

-Lo cure, solo eso -se solto del agarre frunciendo el seño, Iori se paro sorprendido de lo rapido que sano su herida y mas que su amiga tuviera ese extraño poder.

-gracias Athena, ya estoy mejor -sonrio alegremente el niño

-Que bueno.. ¿Vamos a jugar?

-¡Si! -esta vez fue el quien tomo de su mano comenzando a correr junto con ella.

-Iori vuelve aqui -lo llamo su padre, pero el niño no hizo caso alguno -¡Iori! -exclamo el señor furioso ya que dejo el entrenamiento a medias - Esa niña... entrometida- apreto su puño.

Los niños corrieron hasta el jardín que había alrededor de una fuente. Cuando quedaron fuera de la vista de los guardias el niño hablo.

-¿Jugamos a las escondidas?- Sugirió

-No creo que sea justo para ti, jeje soy muy buena en eso

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos…? ¡No se! Este lugar es aburrido- Exclamo dándose por vencido- No conosco muchos juegos

-¿Tienes algún poder?- pregunto Athena con interés

Claro que si, soy el heredero del Clan Yagami, tengo que derrotar a un tal Kyo... eso dice todo el tiempo mi padre- Contesto el- Tengo el poder de las llamas - dijo e hizo una pequeña demostración con su mano, seguida por una pequeña llamarada la cual apenas se vio

-¿No eres muy bueno cierto?- Pregunto ella y Iori se ruborizo

-No, mi padre siempre me ha ganado- Contesto sin ganas, la niña se sentó y Iori la siguió

-¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?

-¿Tu? ¿sabes utilizar las flamas?- Pregunto son sorpresa mientras la niña se hacia para atrás alzando una ceja

-Claro que no, solo tengo poderes psiquicos- dijo rápidamente- Pero mi padre no me enseña mucho, se la pasa dándome técnicas de respiración, creo que lo único que sabe hacer es respirar- Iori se rió de repente- Pero he visto hace tiempo a un niño a quien tambien su padre le enseñaba como controlar las llamas, estaban en un bosque, yo me quede obserbandolos todo el tiempo

-¿Me ayudaras?- Pregunto con entusiasmo- quiero poder ganarle a mi padre

-Por supuesto, empezamos ahorita, ya que no hay nada que hacer- Se sentó en posición del loto, su amigo hizo lo mismo- escuche que lo principal para controlar el fuego es la respiración, controlada- inhalo y exhalo rítmicamente- haz lo mismo hasta que sea natural- el pelirrojo comenzó a respirar como le indicaron

-¿Estas segura de que funciona?- Pregunto cuando llevaba quince minutos con el mismo ejercicio

-No, no mucho- contesto ella- ahora, ya basta, lo que debes saber es que tu poder proviene de tus venas… de ninguna otra parte, debes concentrarte en esa parte y así tendrás un mejor control- Aclaro. Iori comenzó a concentrarse en lo que le acaban de decir

-¿Puedo intentar?- Pregunto como pidiendo permiso, su "maestra" asintió con la cabeza, el niño se levanto respiro como le habían indicado, y se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en que la energía provenía de sus venas, lanzo un puñetazo y se sorprendió al ver que el fuego purpura corría con mas fluidez, hizo una serie de movimientos y el fuego fluía de la misma forma, se detuvo y vio como su maestra sonreía complacida- Esto es genial, gracias- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento

-Hay algo que no entiendo- Dijo ella cuando el niño se separo- ¿Por qué tus flamas son purpuras?

-No se mucho... escuche decir un dia a mi padre que nuestra sangre es maldita por un pacto que hizo hace mucho un Yagami con un tal Orochi y es por eso que mis flamas son purpuras... es tambien por eso que me vive entrenando para que asesine a un sujeto que ni siquiera conosco y asi deshacer el pacto... Mi padre dice que debo superar su fuerza para convertirme en el nuevo lider - dijo Iori, bajando la mirada- Odio sus golpes, lo odio a el .

-Eso no es posible, nadie aprende a golpes- Dijo ella algo consternada- yo en realidad aprendí de mis abuelos, son grandiosos

-¿Sabes? Estas empezando a agradarme- Dijo Iori, recostado en el enorme árbol, que estaba verde y frondoso, entregando manzanas con sus ramas

-Gracias, tu también empiezas a agradarme- Repuso ella, que estaba sentada junto a un lado de el, mirando a la nada. Se quedaron ahí, callados por un momento.

-¿Qué mas haces con tu poder?- Pregunto Iori con curiosidad

-Gracias a mi poder puedo ayudar a los demas - Dijo ella - Soy la mejor luchadora del mundo

-Que humilde…-Murmuro Iori sin querer, Athena lo golpeo en el brazo-Auch

-Escuche eso- Dijo ella, había tomado una de las manzanas del árbol y había comenzado a comérsela

-Y ¿ahora que?-

-No lo se ¿Qué haces aquí para distraerte?- Pregunto la pequeña psiquica, Iori se quedo pensando por unos momentos- ¿siempre hace tanto calor aquí? Empiezo a cocinarme

-Genial, tengo hambre- Dijo de repente el joven yagami, una manzana le cayo en la cabeza- ¿y eso porque?

-Dijiste que tenias hambre- le dijo Athena que seguia comiendo tranquilamente- no se como puedes vivir en este lugar, estoy asándome

-Yo estoy acostumbrado al calor, yo mismo soy como fuego- Dijo Iori dándole una enorme mordida a la fruta que le habían "mandado"

-Eso se escucho extraño- De repente comenzó a reír de forma incontrolada, Iori la miro con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Eres fuego? Yo creí que eras una persona…- y siguió riendo, pero Iori ni siquiera se inmuto, solo la miraba, el no se había percatado, tal vez porque apenas la conocia, tal vez porque hasta ahora solo era su amiga, tal vez porque todo iba muy rápido, pero se dio cuenta de que era muy bonita, se sonrojo sin percatarse, cuando Athena dejo de reír el sonrojo desapareció - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi?- Pregunto, se había puesto muy nervioso, Athena asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo- Nada ¿porque…porque preguntas eso?

-Tus mejillas se pusieron rojas- Dijo Athena, acercándose a el sin darse cuenta- son mas ahora… - decía ella intentando obtener la emoción correcta- creo que te sonrojaste ¿no?

-Ah yo… claro que no- dijo evadiéndola, evitando ver su rostro- Tu dijiste que tenias calor… ¿cierto? – dijo cambiando de tema súbitamente

-Si, y mucha- dijo al tiempo que detenía su avance- ¿porque?

-Conozco un sitio muy refrescante- Comento el Yagami, con una enorme sonrisa- ¿quieres venir?

-Esta bien- Iori se puso en pie de inmediato y le ofreció la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse y accedio con una sonrisa mientras ivan a su destino: un lago a las afueras de la mansion. , en la parte trasera- Espera- le dijo al llegar al enorme muro, el desgarro la pared con sus manos y los dos pasaron al otro lado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto la niña cuando se dirigían al lago

-¿Hacer que?-

-Eso, tiraste el muro con tus manos, fue genial ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?- Pregunto muy emocionada y sorprendida

-No lo se, supongo que es un instinto natural- Contesto sin darle importancia, debía ser porque el no sabia que pocas personas en el mundo podían hacer eso sin instrucción previa, al llegar al lago Athena exclamo

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí? ¡Yo no se nadar!- le dijo mientras el ya estaba desvistiendo y quitándose los zapatos- ¿Qué haces?

-No voy a entrar vestido ¡es mi mejor traje!- dijo Iori una vez despojado de sus ropas, tan solo usando unas bermudas en color escarlata, soltando su cabello rojo que caía hasta sus labios, dejando su vincha junto sus ropas- ¿no sabes nadar? Entra, yo te enseño

-¡Yo no voy a entrar a esa bañera gigante!- se rehusó cruzando los brazos y haciendo un gesto de niña rebelde- ¡ni lo sueñes principito!

-¡Vamos! No esta profundo…- Iori podía ver el fondo, estaba en la parte baja, el agua le llegaba a la cintura- creo que esta parte se ve muy bien

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto la niña psiquica desconfiando ligeramente, se quito los zapatos y comenzó a meter los pies lentamente hasta tocar el fondo, levantando su vestido para evitar que se mojara- Vaya ¡es cierto!... Muy refrescante

-Quítate esa cosa y entra- le grito Iori que se sumergía ya nadando en el fondo. Athena se quito el vestido quedando en ropa interior, su cuerpo de niña comenzaba a cambiar, aunque no se notaba mucho, comenzaba a prepararse para los cambios de la pubertad, Iori salio a la superficie y la vio ahí, sumergiéndose en el lago, a ella el agua le llegaba hasta la parte del torso, era como un ángel de fina arcilla…

-Se siente bien- Exclamo ella caminando lentamente sobre el fondo del lago- ¡genial! ¿Vienes aquí seguido?- Pregunto la niña que ya se introducía al agua, caminando con cuidado, a paso lento pero seguro

-No, no mucho, me pongo débil dentro del agua- Explico el mientras flotaba de espaldas en la superficie, mirando a las nubes que surcaban el cielo- Vengo aquí cuando estoy aburrido o quiero alejarme de mi padre o solo quiero estar solo

-Ah, ya veo- Athena seguia caminando dentro del agua, buscando a Iori, evitando irse a la parte profunda, siguió con sus manos al frente- Oh aquí estas- Dijo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Iori - ¿entrenas mucho?- Pregunto ella al sentir sus músculos, mas desarrollados de lo normal y se alejó unos centímetros

-Todos los días por la mañana- Contesto el sin darle importancia- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Mi padre me obliga- dijo Iori, se puso de pie y la observo a unos metros de el- Todos los dias antes que amanesca debo entrenar.

-¿Te gusta entrenar con tu padre?-

-No, me deja agotado y aveces herido, después no tengo energías para practicar las llamas- Explico el con algo de desaliento, levantaba el agua entre sus manos e intentaba evaporarla pero esta corría entre sus dedos cayendo de vuelta al lago. Miro al cielo y al ver la posición del sol en cielo dio un respingo- Tenemos que salir de aquí

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Athena, que encontrando cosa que hacer con el agua comenzó a jugar con ella simulando hacer algo usando sus poderes, levantándola en una especie de esfera con su mano bajo el agua, para después subirla desahacerla y sentir las gotas de agua sobre su piel semi-desnuda- Me estoy divirtiendo

-Mi nana sale a buscarme cuando se pone el sol-

-¿Y?- Pregunto ella siguiendo con lo suyo

-Debemos regresar o comenzaran a buscarnos-

-Pero si todavía puedo ver el sol-

-Si, pero tenemos que secarnos, sabrán donde hemos estado si regresamos mojados-

-Bien- Acepto ella deteniendo su poder, y se dirigió hasta la orilla Iori fue tras de ella y comenzaron a vestirse. Una vez listos se sentaron a esperar a secarse, aburrida Athena tomo una roca y lanzo al agua dio varios brincos antes de hundirse- Supera eso niño, nunca podrás ganarme

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto en forma retadora, ya tenia una piedra lista la arrojo e increíblemente llego mas lejos que la de ella, dando nueve rebotes contra los cinco de Athena- ¿lo ves?

-Lamentablemente para ti… si la vi- Dijo ella, molesta, había sido vencida por el niño pelirrojo - ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Todo es cuestión de practica- Dijo el, arrojando la segunda piedra

-¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?-

-Arrojar piedras pues no- Dijo el, arrojando una mas que se hundió instantáneamente- Venia aquí todos los días con mi primo Light

-¿Y que paso, donde esta el?- Pregunto Athena escuchando atentamente, Iori se sentó abrazándose las rodillas acercándolas a su pecho con la mirada perdida en el reflejo de su rostro en el agua, Athena sintió como la tristeza embargaba su corazón y se acerco mas al niño

-Nos apartaron hace poco, se lo llevo mi tio- dijo con un aire melancólico- el era mi mejor amigo

-¿Porque se fue?- Pregunto la niña con inocencia

-Mi tio dice que tambien lo entrenara a su modo y se fueron... mi tio es como mi padre o peor, temo por Light

-Lo siento mucho- Le dijo la jovencita, posando su mano en su hombro en señal de adviento- De veras

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya- le dijo volteando a verla a los ojos- vamonos ya es tarde, debemos regresar- se levanto se sacudió el polvo y de nuevo le ofreció una mano a Athena para ayudarla, ella acepto nuevamente. Regresaron a la mansion a tiempo, el sol acaba de ponerse y la nana de Iori ya lo llamaba.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Pregunto la nana de manera muy maternal cuando vio a los niños llegar

-Estábamos jugando- contesto Iori

-que bien- Dijo la señora, con una sonrisa - tus padres te esperan adentro- le dijo a Athena

-Nos vemos mañana, Iori- se despidió del niño y entro a la mansion corriendo

Wow! recien termine, esta capitulo se me ocurrio viendo a mis primos jugar en la pisina jeje.

Muy pronto la continuacion


	3. Chapter 3 Nuestro primer beso

Capitulo III

"Nuestro primer beso"

Los jovenes amigos se encontraban en el lago uno al lado de otro rescostados sobre el cesped viendo las nubes cambiar de forma.

-Pontelo -le extendio Athena a su amigo un hermoso collar de oro blanco con una luna roja y una estrellita en el medio como dije

-¿Porque? -cuestiono tomandolo sin entender

-Es un obsequio para ti tonto -le sonrio

-¿Para mi? -ella asintio -pues gracias...-se lo coloca en su cuello

-Es muy bonito ¿verdad?

-Si... pero yo no tengo nada que darte... exepto esta nuez que haye hace tiempo en orilla del lago -lo saca del bolsillo enseñadoselo -lo pinte de color plata... es como si fuera mi amuleto de la suerte... tenlo

-¿Que?... no podria quedarmelo es tu amuleto -dijo al tiempo de devolvercelo

-Ahora es tuyo... cuidalo por mi -se lo dejo nuevamente en su mano

-bien, lo acepto... lo tendre siempre con migo -le sonrie, un relajante silencio se propago por un momento - Iori juguemos a algo... ¿Que te parece a las veinte preguntas?

-Mmm esta bien, tu empiezas

-Pues... ¿Cual es tu comida favorita?

-La carne asada -contesto rapidamente - es delisiosa

-A mi el pastel con muchas fresas -dijo Athena con brillos en los ojos

-Eso no es comida... ¬ ¬

-Lo se, pero me gusta -pronuncio divertida -Ahora tu turno

-Ah... emm ¿Que te gustaria ser cuando seas grande?

-¡Una famosa y hermosa cantante de pop! -alzo la voz entuciasmada -¿Y tu?

-Aun no lo se, pero me gusta tocar mi guitarra... tal vez sea musico o algo asi -supuso Iori

-¡Si! ¡Ya tengo un guitarrista! -expreso ella

-Ehhh

-Para mi banda de pop -aclaro -ya veras Iori despegaremos por todo el mundo y haremos musica, nos olvidaremos de todo y...

Al pequeño pelirrojo le agradaba escuchar a su amiga hablar, eso es lo que mas desea: "Irse lejos y olvidarse de cualquier responsabilidad "

-¡SI! ¡ADIOS ENTRENAMIENTO! -exclamo el niño

-¡SI!

-¡AL DIABLO CON MI PADRE!

-¡SI! ¡SEREMOS FAMOSOS!

-¡SERE EL MEJOR DE TODOS!

Los chicos reian felices a sus ocurrencias, hasta que volvieron a quedar en un agradable silencio. Athena miro a su amigo examinandolo, se dio cuenta que era apuesto y tenia caracteristicas unica como su cabello y sus ojos, todos los niños decian que era un demonio y le temian por ello, pero para ella su amigo no era asi, sino agradable y dulce, no le importaba que estuviera maldito y que en verdad pareciera demonio y si lo fuera seria el demonio mas hermoso que halla visto. La niña se sonrojo al pensar esas cosas sobre el desviando su mirada.

-¿Que te sucede? - le pregunto Iori y al minuto de notar su sonrojo mas elevado

-A.A mi... Nada...

-Pareces tomate -rio con nerviocismo tambien, mientras que a ella se le venia una travesura en su mente

-Iori, quisiera... -nego con la cabeza de inmediato arrepintiendose-Olvidalo

-¿Que cosa? -Athena no respondio - Dime -insistio el

-Quisiera ya tener mi primer beso... todas mis amigas ya lo tuvieron y yo aun no -bajo su mirada y sus mejillas ardieron mas, Iori quedo mudo y perplejo a lo dicho.

-Yo tampoco he besado a nadie -respondio tambien sonrojado, ella se sento en el cesped como queriendo pedir algo pero no se atrevia.

-¿Estas bien? te siento algo inquieta -el se sento a su lado

-Iori... Quiero que me beses -se lleno de valor y lo miro a los ojos directamente esperando su respuesta

-¿Y... ¿Yo? -tartamudeo sorprendido

-Si, tu... sera rapido ¿Que dices? -pregunto algo insegura, el asintio levemente y poco a poco se fueron acercando cerrando sus parpados lentamente dandose un pequeño beso en sus labios, fue tierno y algo corto, para ambos magico y hermoso que tal vez nunca olvidarian. Al separarse aun muy cerca del uno al otro se miraron nuevamente con una sonrisa y un semblante diferente, como si algo cambiara entre ambos y les gustaban sentir ese sentimiento tan inocente que habian descubierto.

-¡El que llega ultimo a la mansion es cola de burro! -se apresuro a decir Iori para echarse a correr

-¡Iori! ¡Esperame!- comenzo a correr alcanzandolo -¡Trampozo! -le grito la niña enojada detras de el escuchandolo reir corriendo aun mas rapido.

...

Si es lo que se me ocurrio xD, informo que ya tengo el siguiente capitulo casi terminado.


	4. Chapter 4 Ella se fue

Capitulo IV

" Ella... se fue"

Desde aquella vez Athena no volvio a visitar la mansion Yagami como solia hacerlo para jugar con su amigo, ya habia pasado mas de una semana y ella no aparecia. Iori atento obserbava a travez de la ventana de la sala esperandola... y esperandola, no aguanto mas y llamo a su casa preguntando por su amiga, pero su madre le informo que ella se habia ido, que decidio irse a estudiar al extranjero, Iori sintio como el mundo y todo lo bueno que conocia se desplomaba a escucharla, su amiga... su unica amiga se habia marchado sin siquiera despedirse de el.

-¿Aun la esperas? -le pregunto su padre al verlo nuevamente mirando afuera a travez de la ventana

-Ella... se fue, sin siquiera despedirse -susurro triste el niño -¿Porque?

-Porque se olvido de ti... deverias olvidarla hijo -este coloco la mano en el hombro del niño

-no -contesto sin siquiera mirarlo

-Tal vez no te queria tanto... -Iori apreto sus mandibulas - no eras importante para ella y por eso se fue

-¡No! ¡Athena no es asi! -le grito furioso - Ella no me olvidaria...

-¿Entonces? ¿Porque se fue sin decirte nada? -le recordo su padre

-Se que volvera -solo dijo bajando su mirada al subir las escaleras

Y asi pasaron meces y nada que aparecia, Iori un dia se las arreglo para escapar de la mansion, no tardo mucho para que notaran la ausencia del niño y el señor Yagami enfurecido con sus hombres por su incompetencia mando a buscarlo por toda la ciudad. La nana no paraba de llorar pensando lo peor, ya estaba oscureciendo y una tormenta afuera complicaba la busqueda.

La nana triste entro a la habitacion de Iori secandose las lagrimas mientras lo recordaba cuando sobre su mesita encontro unos dibujos, todos de una plaza de juegos, dos niños jugando en un arenero, la nana se exalto y sin pensarlo llamo al chofer y se dirigio al lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo y ahi estaba el, en el medio de la plaza, bajo la fuerte lluvia sentado en el arenero con la mirada hacia el suelo, como si esperara que apareciera alguien... a su amiga.

La señora se le acerco rapidamente con un paragua en manos cubriendolo de la lluvia arrodillandose al frente de el.

-Iori... -dijo feliz abrazandolo con su brazo desocupado

-Nana... ella no volvera -las lagrimas saladas mojaban la cara del niño

-Mi niño...

-¡Ella se olvido de mi! -de repente Iori se separo de ella levantandose, cambio su semblante, ya no estaba triste sino una frialdad que reflejaba en sus ojos, como nunca lo vio

-¿Que sucede amor? -se levanto preocupada queriendo acercarse a el pero este retrocedio dos pasos

-¡Ella me prometio que estariamos juntos siempre! ¡No volvere a tener amigos nunca! -exclamo con dolor y odio a la vez

-Iori no digas eso... ya veras...

-¡La odio! -la interrumpio arrancandose la cadena de su cuello para arrojarlo sobre un charco de arena -¡Te odio Athena Asamiya! ¡Te odio!

Un rayo retrono por el cielo, Iori se dirigio al auto que los esperaban y se subio a la parte trasera del coche con un sufrimiento infinito que trataba de ocultar bien, desde ese momento el niño pelirrojo no volvio hacer el mismo.

...

Lo se, cortito, pero el proximo sera mas largo ^^

Lia Kusanagi


	5. Chapter 5 El tiempo paso

NOTA: Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con "La promesa del cerezo" de Vika-chan, sino fue una idea que se me ocurrio mirando los primeros capitulos de la telenovela mexicana."Avismo de pasion": producida por

Angelli Nesma para Televisa, adaptación de la telenovela del año 1996 _Cañaveral de pasiones_ original de Caridad Bravo Adams.2 Está protagonizada por Angelique Boyer y David Zepeda, co-protagonizada por Mark Tacher y Livia Brito, con las actuaciones antagónicas de Sabine Moussier, Blanca Guerra, Altair Jarabo y Salvador Zerboni y la participación estelar del primer actor Alejandro Camacho.

Esta telenovela estan dando en mi pais en canal nueve... explico por las dudas de que no me acusen de plagio como lo hiceron con mi amiga Athena1992. Ahora que lo aclare no podran acusarme de nada xD, para mas informacion pueden ver el resumen completo en wikipedia.

Capitulo V

"El tiempo paso"

8 años despues...

El pelirrojo se habia convertido en el nuevo lider de su Clan, habia superado a su padre convirtiendose en el mas fuerte y temible hombre, El señor Yagami habia muerto hace 2 dos años, gracias a la maldicion de Orochi, ya que los descendientes Yagami poseian una vida corta.

Iori siguio con su objetivo que se le habian comendado "Asesinar al heredero del clan Kusanagi", es por ese motivo que desidio participar en los famosos torneos KOF, donde concurre ir su objetivo "Kyo Kusanagi ".

El Yagami se desperto a causa del sonido de unas sirenas de auto patrulla que paso por toda velocidad la calle del edificio donde vive, es un pequeño y obscuro apartamento de la ciudad de South townse levanto de su cama y su celular comenzo a sonar.

"Iori te estamos esperando para ensallar ¿Vienes?" -pregunto su compañero de bandas por el movil

"estoy llendo" -contesto solamente cortando la comunicacion, para luego tomar una ducha y cambiarse, abrio unos de sus cajones para tomar las llaves de su apto, cuando la encuentra enrredada con una cadenita de oro blanco con una luna y estrella roja como adorno, la observo detenidamente como tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba cuando unas escenas aparecen en su mente.

Flash Back...

-Iori tu y yo somos como mmm- penso un momento ella buscando un ejemplo -la luna y las estrellas si.. como ellas- le dijo un dia mirando el cielo nocturno

-¿Porque la luna y las estrellas? -cuestiono el chico sin entender

-Porque ellas siempre estaran juntas... asi como tu y yo -le sonrio ella -Nunca nos separaremos

-¿Lo prometes? -le dijo volteando a verla con una sonrisa

-Lo prometo -aseguro tambien su amiga mirandolo a los ojos

Fin del Flash Back...

-Mentirosa -susurro Iori entre dientes al recordarla, tiro la cadena con desprecio en su cajon, aun no entendia como su nana se lo devolvio antes de morir y le hizo prometer que lo conservaria, creyo que ya se habia olvadado y que ella permanecia parte de su pasado tomo sus llaves y salio de inmediato del apartamento.

Mientras tanto...

- ¿Por qué tuvimos que mudamos de nuevo? -bufo la pelivioleta con desacuerdo mientras observaba las calles desde la ventanilla del auto  
- Es por su propia seguridad -contesto el chofer con una sonrisa  
-eso ya lo se pero eso ya paso hece tiempo y no podría quedarme en una sola escuela ya que me he despedido de buenos amigos y… "tambien de el "-penso Athena triste mientras sacaba de su bolsillo, una pequeña nuez plateada, la misma que le habia obsequiado su amigo pelirrojo antes de irse y sonrie levemente -Aunque de ti no pude despedirme... Iori  
-señorita Athena hemos llegado. -dijo el chofer llamando la atencion de la joven  
-Si esta bien -suspira Athena  
-en un momento le abriré la puerta -este abre la puerta  
-Gracias  
-vendré a recogerla después de clases  
- De acuerdo  
-que tenga un buen inicio de clases señorita Athena  
-y usted tenga un buen dia

Athena caminaba mirando cada detalle del instituto, era grande y espaciosa, pero no habia ningun alumno por el pasillo, de seguro llego tarde.

-disculpen soy la estudiante transferida ¿podrían decirme donde esta mi salón de clases -pregunto Athena entrando a la direccion  
- A si bienvenida Srita Athena... -la saludo - Kyo podrías indicarle su salón de clases por favor -le pidio la secretaria al castaño viendolo pasar  
-sígueme -los dos salieron de la direccion - uhmm…¿con que Athena? -pregunta Kyo caminando a su lado  
-mi nombre es Athena Asamiya y tu eres Kyo ¿verdad?  
-Si…emm ya llegamos  
-Muchas gracias Kyo -le sonrie ella amablemente

-No fue nada, le avisare al profesor que eres la estudiante nueva entra en cuanto te llame  
-Si esta bien y gracias por todo -espera 10 segundos  
- Athena puedes entrar -ella entra al aula abrazando sus libros  
-lo siento regresare a mi salón buena suerte Athena -le sonrio el despidiendose con la mano  
-si gracias  
-Bueno sigamos con la presentación de la nueva alumna Athena Asamiya -la presenta el profesor  
-mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien -dijo alegremente Athena  
-Siiii -dijieron todos  
-Athena puedes tomar asiento a lado de Kensou

Athena camina hacia su asciento y se alegra de ver a su nuevo amigo, el mismo joven quien conocio hace poco junto con su maestro, quien la mira con una sonrisa al acercarse...

...

Muy pronto el siguiente capitulo, Gracias por sus rewies, por fa sigan comentando, mis ideas se suman y prometo terminarla lo mas pronto!

Lia Kusanagi ^^


	6. Chapter 6 Equipos de un nuevo KOF'94

Capitulo VI

"Equipos de un nuevo KOF'94"

-Saben Ken representara a una cantante pop -comento un compañero de Iori mientras provaba el teclado con algunas notas musicales

-No me interesa -contesto el pelirrojo friamente, tambien sacando notas con su guitarra.

-Aun no es famosa, pero nuestro representante dice que llegara muy lejos -volvio a decir el tecladista

-He escuchado algunos de sus temas, es buena -dijo el baterista -¿Como era que se llamaba? -se quedo pensando -Tenia un nombre extraño...

-Podemos consentrarnos en tocar -lo interrumpio ya molesto Iori y sus compañeros desentendidos, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados al mal humor de su guitarrista, Iori odiaba el Pop y todo lo que le recuerde a ella

.

Mientras tanto Athena estaba en la hora de reseso sentada en un banco observando una vez mas ese pequeño obsequio de aquel niño pelirrojo "Iori... ¿sera que aun me recuerdas?", pensaba ella tristemente mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo y tres chicos se acercaban a ella, Athena se levanto.

-Hola, soy tu compañera Yuki Kushinada -se presento la pelicorto con una sonrisa

-Athena Asamiya, mucho gusto -tambien sonrio

-Yo soy Shingo Yabuki y el es mi maestro...

-Kyo Kusanagi - termino de decir Athena mirando al castaño -Me acompaño a mi aula, Espera ¿Eres Maestro de artes marciales?

-Lo entreno en mis tiempos libres -respondio Kyo timidamente

-Para el torneo ¿Verdad Kusanagi-chan? -lo miro suplicante

-Aun no estas preparado Shingo, no insistas -le dijo Kyo serio

-¿Se refieren a los torneos King of Fighters? - cuestiono la pelivioleta

-¿Conoces los torneos KOF? -Pregunto Yuki a Athena

-Em... claro que los conozco, son demaciados populares, todo Japon sabe de ellos

-Tienes razon, y muy pronto ¡Va a ver un nuevo torneo KOF! -Grito Shingo con mucha alegria

-Yo tambien participare -dijo Athena entuciasmada

-¿Participaras? -dijieron Kyo, Shingo y Yuki al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos de esa actitud de su nueva compañera

-Si, desde pequeña mi mas grande sueño ha sido participar en un torneo KOF. Pero nunca se me ha dado la oportunidad

-No lo se, Athena, es que son torneos muy arduos, no creo que puedas...

-¿Que no pueda que? -le dijo la pelivioleta a Shingo de forma retadora

-Quiero decir, si puedes. Es mas Kusanagi-Chan se incribira junto con su equipo... y tu no tienes equipo -contesto Yabuki preso de miedo

-Ya tengo uno, hace poco conoci a dos chinos que tambien poseen poderes psiquicos y juntos formaremos el equipo "Psycho Soiders"

-Si, es cierto a Kensou lo entrena el maestro Chin Gentai, tu ¿Tambien tienes poderes psiquicos? -pregunto Yuki, Athena asintio -Vaya

-Aun me falta entrenamiento pero voy mejorando y...

-¡Athena! -la sorprendio Sie con un abrazo, ella lo separo discretamente al parecer esa demostraciones de afecto la avergonzaban

-Bueno, nosotros los dejamos a solas -dijo Yuki guiñandole el ojo a la pelivioleta llevandose a su novio Kyo

-¿Quieres que te muestre el establecimiento? -propuso Kensou

-Que buena idea, los acompaño -sonrio amigablemente Shingo y Kensou le tiro una mirada asesina al chico que lo asusuto - Ah... mejor en otra ocacion

Iori estaba acostado en su cama en la Mansion Yagami, viendo al techo despues de haber llegado de su ensayo con sus compañeros y fue a su antigua casa a resolver algunos asuntos. Su cuarto siempre habia sido un desorden y ahi fue cuando uno de sus hombres Hiro hizo aparicion en aquel cuarto.

-Iori, tengo noticias sobre Kusanagi -dijo el ninja haciendo una reverencia

-Habla, no me hagas peder el tiempo - dijo Iori sin siquiera mirarlo

-Kusanagi junto con su equipo Bendimaru Nikaido y Goro Daimon van a inscribirse al torneo KOF de este año.

-¿Se incribiran al torneo? vaya, por fin llego mi oportunidad -sonrio con malicia el pelirrojo -Ya puedes retirarte -le ordeno el y en ese instante Hiro desaparecio.

...

Espero que les ayan gustado este episodio, ya van a encontrarase no se desesperen! ^^


	7. Chapter 7 El encuentro

Capitulo VII

"El encuentro"

Iori vigilaba a Kyo sol a sombra, estudiándolo mentalmente y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es posible que su padre lo halla entrenado duramente con el objetivo de asesinar al heredero Kusanagi? si aquel sujeto actuaba como una persona común y corriente, concurría a la escuela a pesar de su edad, tenia amigos, novia... no era lo que esperaba, ni siquiera se veía fuerte, todos estos años de tortura ¿Para que? para matar a un miserable y débil humano, el pelirrojo apretó sus manos con fuerza maldiciendo por su suerte, ya que su vida fue "Desafortunada" a comparación de la de Kyo.

Ahora lo estaba viendo a lo lejos con sus amigos afuera de un cine, sonriendo y bromeando como toda persona normal.

-¡Ya llegue! -grito una chica que al parecer recién llegaba.

-Athena otra vez llegas tarde -le regaño la pelo corto a su amiga.

-"¿Athena?" -pensó Iori abriendo con sorpresa ... era ella, su pelo y sus mismos ojos, pero... ya no era una niña. -" ¿Sera ella? "-el volvió a su expresión seria. -No, seria demasiada coincidencia. -se contradijo

-Lo siento, es que mi maestro, me tuvo entrenando hasta tarde. -Explico ella apenada.

-"Hasta su voz" -volvió a pensar el pelirrojo sin dejar de observarla

-bueno... ya entremos o nos perderemos la película -se quejo Shingo

Iori no pudo evitar acercarse para verla de cerca, cuando Kyo capta su presencia y el pelirrojo vuelve a esconderse sin ser visto.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Yuki al notar a su novio serio.

-"Yagami" -sospecho el Kusanagi con la mirada perdida-No es nada, entremos

Kyo entro después de su novia y su amigo, pero Athena miro hacia la dirección donde Kyo vio momentos antes, un oscuro callejón, no se conformaba con la respuesta de su amigo castaño, ella también sintió una presencia cerca que los observaba, ella se acerca a ese sitio, su corazón de ella bombeaba a mil no porque tuviera miedo si no nerviosa al descubrir que se tratara de esa persona. Iori por un lado estaba completamente seguro que fuera ella y aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiría deseaba tenerla enfrente, abrazarla y...

-¡Athena! -exclamo Kyo caminando hacia su amiga, ella se detuvo - Te estamos esperando ven.

-Esta bien -se giro y entro al cine junto con su rival, perdiendo de vista el pasaje.

-Maldito Kusanagi -musito con rabia Iori.

Desde aquel momento, el pelirrojo no pudo sacársela de su mente y sus recuerdos seguían mas vivos que nunca.

Por fin llego el comienzo del gran torneo King of Figters'94, todos fueron al sitio de registro de este año, como todos los años , era patrocinado por el multimillonario Rugal Bernstein.

Las casillas de inscripción eran simple tienditas de campaña con una mesa adentro. La bulla no se hizo esperar, y decenas de personas estaban ahí buscando registrarse para participar en el torneo.

Para Kyo y Shingo había muchos rostros conocidos. Entre los participantes habituales se encontraban la ninja Mai Shiranui, los hermanos Bogard, la familia Sakazaki, Athena Asamiya (junto con su amigo Sie Kensou y su maestro Chin Gentai), había un hombre desconocido para los demás, era extraño y mostraba frialdad como desconfianza, el mismo que perseguía al Kusanagi y que en varias ocasiones peleo con el, del clan rival, el "Yagami".

-¿Quien es ese sujeto pelirrojo, Kyo? -pregunto el modelo Bendimaru desconfiado.

- Es Iori Yagami -contesto

-¿Lo conoces? - esta vez pregunto Goro

-No tanto -dijo desviando la mirada de su enemigo.

cerca de ahí...

-Solo hagan su mejor esfuerzo, recuerden los entrenamientos -hablo el maestro Chin a sus alumnos

-Si -respondieron al unísono, mientras la idol ve a unos de sus amigos

-¡Kyo! -saludo Athena acercarse a ellos junto con Kensou.

-Athena, veo que estas lista para el torneo -dijo orgulloso Kyo de su amiga.

-Claro que si, he entrenado bastante -sonrió ella entusiasmada.

El pelirrojo los observa platicar mientras se hace presente ante ellos.

-Kusanagi

-¿Vienes a intentar vencerme, Yagami? -pregunto presumiendo Kyo

-¿Intentar? Voy a matarte -respondió con odio el pelirrojo.

Athena por primera vez lo vio y tembló al escuchar su voz, tan prepotente, sus rasgos le parecían conocidos ¿Pero de donde?, Iori la miro desapercibido antes de alejarse del grupo.

-¿Quien es el? -cuestiono ella algo asustada.

- Eso no importa, pero quiere asesinarme

-¿Asesinarte? pero... ¿Porque?

-¡Que! -grito Yabuki alarmado - ¿Cómo no dijo nada maestro?

-Ya, Shingo, solo hay que vigilarlo -dijo con naturalidad Bendimaru -Además no es gran cosa.

Sobre la plataforma, dos guerreros se encontraban, Iori aun de espaldas con las manos en su bolsillo dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su contrincante a la cual no sabia su identidad y se sorprende al verla a ella colocada a la defensiva.

-"¡Dios! ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?" -se lamento Athena

-Maldita sea ¡Porque ella! - se dijo el pelirrojo -No importa, ganare de todas formas.

- Athena Asamiya vs Iori Yagami 1raunt ¡Fight!

Anunciaron y ella abre los ojos desconcertada, ya que sus identidades salió a la luz, Iori no tanto ya que lo presentía. Ella por su parte descendió sus brazos inconscientemente, bajando su guardia extrañamente y luego su cara cambio de animo, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción de verlo, ya no se escuchaba el barullo de las personas.

-No puede ser... Iori -susurro conmovida Athena . -¡Iori! - corrió feliz hacia el que aun estaba en posición y lo impresiono con un fuerte abrazo, este conmocionado no movió ni un musculo, pero su brazo derecho lo traiciona tomándola de la cintura automáticamente y de pronto recordó.

Flash Back...

-Iori... -dijo feliz abrazándolo con su brazo desocupado

-Nana... ella no volverá -las lagrimas saladas mojaban la cara del niño

-Mi niño...

-¡Ella se olvido de mi! -de repente Iori se separo de ella levantándose, cambio su semblante, ya no estaba triste sino una frialdad que reflejaba en sus ojos, como nunca lo vio

-¿Que sucede amor? -se levanto preocupada queriendo acercarse a el pero este retrocedió dos pasos

-¡Ella me prometió que estaríamos juntos siempre! ¡No volveré a tener amigos nunca! -exclamo con dolor y odio a la vez

-Iori no digas eso... ya veras...

-¡La odio! -la interrumpió haciéndose escuchar arrancándose la cadena de su cuello para arrojarlo sobre un charco de arena -¡Te odio Athena Asamiya! ¡Te odio!

Fin del Flash Back...

Iori escuchaba las ultimas palabras como ecos en su mente, el dolor y la frialdad volvieron.

-Aléjate de mi -dijo y de un rápido movimiento la tomo del brazo y la arroja afuera de la plataforma y Kensou de inmediato la socorre levantándola del suelo.

-"Athena esta fuera de la plataforma ¡Iori es el ganador! " -anuncio el arbitro mientras se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de sus fans.

Athena lo miraba como si no lo reconociera, ya no era el mismo, la veía como si no le importara, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos y... donde quedo ¿La amistad?, una especie de decepción y dolor la desgarro y se hecho a correr sin rumbo mientras derramaba sus lagrimas.

Kyo se le adelanto a Kensou y fue tras ella, todos quedaron muy confusos a la reacción de ambos participantes. El Kusanagi la encontró llorando arrodillada frente a una fuente.

-Athena... -este se acerco y la abrazo consolándola, ella aun no paraba de llorar.

-El... era mi mejor amigo -dijo ella con voz quebrada volteando a verlo. -Cambio, ya no es el mismo.

-Las personas cambian... y el lo hizo para mal. -le dijo su amigo castaño limpiando sus lagrimas, aun sin entender siendo contemplados a lo lejos por cierto pelirrojo.

**_Hola!_**

**_que tal este capitulo? les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron, lo detestan?_**

**_ No será fácil para ambos hasta que se descubra la verdad._**

**_¿reviews?_**

**_Lía Kusanagi_**


	8. Chapter 8 No vale la pena

Capitulo VIII

"No vale la pena"

Ya había pasado mas de un mes del ultimo torneo, donde el equipo Japón resulto ser el ganador, Kyo derroto a Iori demostrando ser el mejor y el pelirrojo no aceptaba su derrota y le exigió a su rival otra pelea al que Kyo contesto "Cuando quieras Yagami". Iori lo había subestimado.

Athena caminaba entrando a un callejón oscuro, no sentía miedo ¿Por qué lo tendría? ella es una justiciera fuerte que ayudaba a los demás de maleantes, nada tenia que temer, de pronto sentido una presencia que la observaba desde la oscuridad, ve dos ojos rojos, Athena se detiene y esos ojos desaparecen en ese instante, ella da media vuelta retomando su camino cuando tropieza con algo solido y cae al suelo de espaldas, ve una sombra parada ante ella, era un hombre puro musculo de pelo color rojo marrón que tapaban parte de sus ojos, vestía pantalón rojo con un extraño cinturón atado en sus rodillas. También vestía una camisa de traje unas cuantas tallas mayor y una chaqueta negra apretada con el signo de los Yagami a sus espaldas: La media luna. Si, sin duda era el.

-Iori... -dice Athena algo asustada al reconocerlo y al recordar como la trato en el torneo se levanta de inmediato enojada . -¡Que quieres!

-¿De ti? nada -respondió aburrido

-¿Entonces? ¡Porque me sigues! -exigió

-¡Yo no te he estado siguiendo! -mintió con frialdad, el muy orgulloso jamás lo admitiría.

-Bien

-¿Bien que?

-Olvídalo Yagami -Athena volvió a caminar pasando por su lado, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido, ella sabia muy bien que no le gustaba que lo llamaran con el nombre de su clan ,eso lo molesto.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-pregunto el sonriendo de una forma cínica pero a la vez aterradora.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? -respondió ella con rapidez.

-Huyes de mi -afirmo

-¡No es cierto! ¡odio lo que eres ahora! -lo miro con decepción. -No puedo creer que Kyo tenga razón ¿Qué paso contigo?

-Kyo -lo nombro Iori con un infinito odio. -Tu "amigo"

-Si. -aseguro seria.

-¿También le pediste que te besara? o ¿Le entregaste algo mas? -dijo mirando el cuerpo de ella interesado, como si fuera un pedazo de carne, Athena dolida lo abofeteo con fuerza queriendo huir pero Iori fue mas rápido y la tomo del brazo empujándola contra la pared acorralándola.

-Nunca vuelvas a golpearme -sonó amenazante y golpeo la pared con su puño derribando algunos ladrillos. Athena tenia miedo de el, de lo que podía llegar hacer, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de mostrar debilidad.

-¿Y que harás YAGAMI? -Athena aclaro bien el nombre de su clan, eso lo enfureció mas.

-¡DEBERIA MATARTE POR...!

-¡HAZLO!

Lo interrumpió al tiempo que este la tomo del cuello, sosteniéndola a pocos centímetros del suelo con una sola mano, Athena no se resistió, sabia bien que el era mas fuerte y no suplicaría por su vida, la colegiala también tenia su orgullo.

-Ya no soy el mismo Athena, puedo matarte ahora mismo si quiero y nadie te ayudara, ni siquiera Kyo -apretó mas fuerte su cuello que ella no pudo evitar levantar sus manos tratando de sacar la gran mano de Iori que le impedían respirar, pero fue inútil.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ya -dijo como pudo en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos, el no quería matarla, no podría, Iori la quería, fue su única amiga cuando la misma sociedad lo rechazaban por ser diferente, aun guardaba hermosos recuerdos de su infancia junto a ella, ya no se consideraba un asesino. La soltó dejándola caer al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo continuamente agitada se tomaba del pecho aliviada de su agarre, Iori se puso las manos en los bolsillos y mientras se iba volteando dándole la espalda dijo: "No vale la pena" desapareciendo entre las sombras, Athena dejo derramar sus lagrimas con libertad, lamentando el día que tuvo que irse de su lado, culpándose de lo que se había convertido su mejor amigo de la infancia.

...

Perdón, perdón por la tardanza, como dice nuestra Idola "Lo siento" xD, NO SE PIERDAN LA CONTINUACION

Besitos...


	9. Chapter 9 Tu

Capitulo IX

"Tu"

El grupo de rock ensayaban una ves mas mientras esperaban a su representante con la nueva solista de su grupo, una cantante a la que nadie conocía, la puerta se abre y una hermosa joven hace su entrada feliz junto a Ken (su representante), la música seso.

-Chicos, les presento a la Srita Athena Asamiya, nuestra nueva cantante. -la presento Ken y todos voltearon a verla embobados y un pelirrojo asombrado, cruzaron miradas, Athena también sorprendida al verlo. ¿Iori y Athena en el mismo grupo? esto no es nada bueno ¿Verdad?

-Bienvenida -la abrazo el baterista muy confianzudo.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien -termino diciendo contento el pianista.

-Gracias chicos, hare lo mejor de mi -contesto la psíquica con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu Yagami? ¿No piensas saludarla? -le cuestiono el representante.

-No me interesa -dijo aburrido volviendo a tocar su guitarra con algunas notas.

-No le hagas caso Athena, ya te acostumbraras. -rio el baterista.

-Entiendo... ¿Estaban ensayando? -pregunto curiosa la Idola.

-Si, es la nueva canción para nuestro nuevo álbum. -contesto el pianista.

-Parte la escribió Yagami -siguió hablando el baterista

-Es la misma canción que te pedí que la terminaras Athena. -dijo el representante. -Athena quedo con la boca abierta mirando al antisocial pelirrojo ¿Cómo una persona como Iori Yagami escribiera parte de una hermosa canción?

-¿A si? -susurro ella.

-¡Muy bien! ensayen tranquilos la re mejorada canción, nos veremos. -se despidió Ken saliendo del estudio.

-Ok, empecemos -sugirió el pianista -Athena ¿Estas lista?

-No es pop pero... lo estoy ¡Estoy lista! -afirmo ella

-Perfecto

Los chicos tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar mientras que la psíquica comenzaba a cantar junto con su nuevo grupo...

No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti  
Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sonrisa que no esta  
Que daría por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas.  
Daria todo por saber/ Que también piensas en mi

Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este  
Y me quede frente al mar/ tan solo como un pez  
Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi  
Como yo no te olvide/Y es que...

"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo  
Tu si es que puedes entender  
Yo jamás te dejare  
Aunque trates de alejarte de mi..."

Si estoy loco/ Que me importa  
De alguna forma voy a hacer/ Que me devuelvan de una vez  
Una tarde Junto a ti  
Una risa, una foto/ Una película después

Y una mañana te diré  
Como duele el corazón  
De solo pensar que estas  
Escondida en un Rincón  
Preguntándote por que?.

"Tu...eres todo para mi/todo lo que tengo Yo.  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo  
Tu si es que puedes entender  
Que jamás te dejare  
Aunque traten de alejarte de mi..."

"Tu... eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.  
y sin ti no seguiré viviendo  
Tu si es que puedes entender  
Que jamás te dejare  
Aunque traten de alejarme de mi..."

Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti...

"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.  
Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo  
Tu...

Terminaron y el grupo aplaudieron a su cantante, jamás habían escuchado tan preciada voz, sin duda este grupo llegara muy lejos. "Tu", la letra de la canción de Iori ¿Estaba basado en su infancia con su amiga? solo Athena se dio cuenta que el aun no la ha olvidado.

...

HOlis! Me odian verdd? xD debí actualizarla mucho antes pero la prepa me exigen demasiado.  
Hasta aquí el Capitulo nueve hasta ahora.

Nos leemos.

Dejen reviews plis!

Los quiero

Lía Kusanagi.


	10. Chapter 10 Confeciones

Capitulo X

"Confesiones"

Iori caminaba por las calles, maldiciendo a su rival, buscando una forma de derrotarlo de una vez, en ese mismo instante una niña paso corriendo en frente de él, la niña se acercó a un pequeño niño que jugaba en un arenero, el mismo donde jugo con Athena de niños, el Yagami se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma plaza de juegos que jugo cuando era joven.

-pero... ¿Cómo llegue aquí? -se pregunto confuso y de un flash aparecieron escenas de su infancia junto con su amiga psíquica, sus manos fueron puños al recordarla, dio media vuelta para marcharse y de un parpadeo aparece Athena en frente del pelirrojo, seria y con unos pasos lo acorralo contra un árbol haciendo que el Yagami se sienta incomodo a su cercanía.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no te tenia miedo? –pregunto y el no responde. –pues no a cambiado no te tengo miedo Yagami. –sentencio.

-Tienes agallas niña. –sonrió con cinismo. -¿Quieres que termine matándote?

-¡Quiero la verdad! ¿Por qué me odias?

-¡¿Te atreves a preguntarlo?! ¡Sínica! –grito

-¡Explícate!

- ¡Rompiste tu promesa! –Confeso Iori– nuestra promesa Athena ¡Te fuiste! -reclamo el, Athena quedo atónita totalmente a esa simple respuesta.

-Era solo eso... –susurro –Iori no tuve opción fui obligaba.

-¿Obligada?

-Te lo esplique mil veces en las cartas que te envié.

-¡Basta de mentiras Athena! -la hizo a un lado furioso yéndose.

-¡Es verdad Iori! ¡No hulla cobarde! –le grito y el Yagami paro en seco y rápidamente la acorralo con brutalidad contra el mismo árbol.

-No soy ningún cobarde.-dijo serio mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que te abandonado? Siempre te lleve en mis pensamientos. –dijo con voz quebrada Athena.

-¿Remordimientos? –rio

-¡No! ¡Quieres saber la verdad! –alzo la voz molesta.

-¡Habla!

-¡Fue tu padre! ¡El me separo de ti! –revelo ella viendo la expresión de sorpresa del Yagami.

-No es cierto. -susurro

-Sabes muy bien que él nunca te quiso cerca de mí. –le recordó, Iori le dio la espalda tomándose de la cabeza. -Sus hombres amenazaron a mis padres para que me alejaran de ti, les ofrecieron dinero...

-¡No te creo!

-¡Yo los vi!

-Mi padre jamás...

-Yo estaba ahí. –lo interrumpió la psíquica. – Lo oí todo, mis padres rechazaron la oferta y por mi propia seguridad me enviaron a Grecia, luego a Londres, Italia...

-¡No! –le grito volteando a verla.

-¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Volví a South town por ti! –confeso ella con sus ojos cristalizados.

-Ya no sigas...

-Fui a tu mansión y nadie quería darme información de ti. –siguió hablando ella.

-Lo tienen prohibido. –le informo, ella se le acerco y sin miedo lo tomo del rostro y los dos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, los ojos de Athena brillaron aun mas. – Te quiero Iori. –confeso su amor queriendo besarlo pero Iori con gran fuerza de voluntad la esquiva dándole vuelta la cara. –Siempre lo hice. –termino Athena dándole un suave beso en la mejilla para luego echarse a correr.

...

Hasta aquí llegue xD, próximo capitulo el gran final! ¡No selo pierdan!


	11. Chapter 11 La mejor noche de todas

Capitulo XI

"La mejor noche de todas"

Él no lograba conciliar el sueño, ya que las palabras de ella no salían de su mente:

Flash Back...

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que te abandonado? Siempre te lleve en mis pensamientos. –dijo con voz quebrada Athena.

-¿Remordimientos? –rio

-¡No! ¡Quieres saber la verdad! –alzo la voz molesta.

-¡Habla!

-¡Fue tu padre! ¡El me separo de ti! –revelo ella viendo la expresión de sorpresa del Yagami.

-No es cierto. -susurro

-Sabes muy bien que él nunca te quiso cerca de mí. –le recordó, Iori le dio la espalda tomándose de la cabeza. -Sus hombres amenazaron a mis padres para que me alejaran de ti, les ofrecieron dinero...

-¡No te creo!

-¡Yo los vi!

-Mi padre jamás...

-Yo estaba ahí. –lo interrumpió la psíquica. – Lo oí todo, mis padres rechazaron la oferta y por mi propia seguridad me enviaron a Grecia, luego a Londres, Italia...

-¡No! –le grito volteando a verla.

-¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Volví a South town por ti! –confeso ella con sus ojos cristalizados.

-Ya no sigas...

-Fui a tu mansión y nadie quería darme información de ti. –siguió hablando ella.

-Lo tienen prohibido. –le informo, ella se le acerco y sin miedo lo tomo del rostro y los dos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, los ojos de Athena brillaron aun mas. – Te quiero Iori. –confeso su amor queriendo besarlo pero Iori con gran fuerza de voluntad la esquiva dándole vuelta la cara. –Siempre lo hice. –termino Athena dándole un suave beso en la mejilla para luego echarse a correr.

Fin del Flash Back...

Aturdido se levanto de la cama dando vueltas en su habitación, confundido salió de su apartamento y fue a su mansión, reviso cada parte y rincón del despacho que fue de su padre, si en verdad existen esas cartas tendrían que estar ahí, reviso los cajones del escritorio y nada, solo encontró papeles y carpetas importantes, reviso dentro de los libros, también detrás de un cuadro donde se encontraba la caja fuerte y tampoco tuvo éxito solo había joyas y gran cantidad de dinero.

Comenzó a caminar dentro del despacho pensando en donde mas buscar y una madera vieja rechino al pisar, piso nuevamente y se agacho para inspeccionar, vio un cofre desde el pequeño agujero oscuro, saca la madera de un manotazo que salió volando a un lado del escritorio, saco la mediana caja abriéndolo y se impresiono al ver sobres antiguos sin abrir, todos provenientes de Athena Asamiya, todas dirigidas para el, enviadas de muchos lugares, ella no había mentido, en verdad le envió las cartas que nunca llegaron a sus manos.

-Maldito hijo de... –musito Iori, tan solo pensar que el desgraciado de su padre se las había ocultado, después que en varias ocasiones lo vio sufrir y llorar en silencio, pensar lo peor de ella, sintió un inmenso odio hacia su progenitor, apretó sus puños tragando su rabia, si hubiera estado vivo de seguro lo mataría.

Subió el cofre apoyándolo sobre la mesa del escritorio y se sentó en la silla, tomo una de las cartas y la abrió:

Enero de 1986

"Hola amigo Iori, ha pasado ya un año de que me fui de South town y te escribo sin que nadie lo sepa, que bueno que recordé tu dirección y gracias a la escuela aprendí a enviar cartas a largas distancia, perdona mi caligrafía... te extraño mucho y sé que debes odiarme por haberme ido sin despedirme, pero fui obligada, ¡No quise irme! Fue tu padre, el me separo de ti..."

-¡Maldito! –grito Iori abriendo con rapidez otra carta.

Agosto de 1988

"Iori aun no entiendo porque no contestas mis cartas, ya te explique en ellas el motivo de mi ida, yo no quería, me obligaron y lo tuve que aceptar... Te extraño, quisiera verte, aunque sea un momento... te cuento que voy a empezar séptimo año en la escuela y ya tengo 13 años, he crecido bastante y hay veces que me pregunto ¿Qué fue de ti? "

-Un asesino... –susurro el pelirrojo con melancolía.

Marzo de 1990

"Falta muy poco para mi cumpleaños numero 15, me gustaría mucho que estuvieras ahí, acompañándome y bailar el vals contigo... no entiendo porque aun no contestas mis cartas, me duele no saber nada de ti, por favor ven a mi fiesta, te aseguro que nos divertiremos..."

Diciembre de 1993

"No se porque sigo escribiéndote ¿Aun me recuerdas? Espero pensar que si, sigo extrañándote Iori, esperando una respuesta. ¿Recibirás mis cartas? Prefiero creer que no o peor que ni siquiera las miras... esta será la ultima que enviare, no es una despedida, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver... tu amiga por siempre Athena Asamiya..."

El Yagami se tomo de los cabellos sintiendo una gran culpa, ella nunca lo olvido, ella no lo abandono y siempre lo recordó, guardo todas esas cartas en el mismo cofre, se levanto saliendo de la mansión, sintió la necesidad de ir al lago, recordarla en su soledad, meditando, caminaba hacia el hermoso lugar y se detuvo cuando la vio, ahí parada dentro del lago, con la mirada perdida hacia la blanca luna, se acercó aun mas haciéndose ver por ella, sintieron como sus miradas se conectaron, bajo la luna Athena se veía increíblemente hermosa, más hermosa de lo que jamás Iori imagino, su cabello caía perfectamente sobre su cintura, su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal, de un blanco reluciente.

En ese momento un sentimiento inexplicable abarco todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, ¿orgullo? Podríamos decir que algo muy parecido pero muchísimo mas grande. Athena Era una diosa, Su Diosa, ella salía lentamente del agua dirigiéndose hacia él, frente a frente.

-Athena... yo –murmuro el buscando las palabras correctas, pero fue callado por los tibios dedos de la psíquica y sonriendo lo abrazo con fuerza siendo correspondida también. –Lo siento –susurro sobre su oído.

-Nunca me olvide de ti... –dijo ella al mirarlo aun abrazados.

Athena en ningún momento quito sus ojos lilas de los carmesí del Yagami quien sintió. Sintió como aquella corriente crecía y crecía atrayéndola más hacia ella, la sujetó de la cintura y le dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo:

-Bella... eres realmente bella.

Athena se sonrojó como la niña de secundaria que es y pensó:

-"Nunca me había sentido así. Aún con todos los piropos que me hizo Kensou, ni siquiera los de mis compañeros como Jhun y hasta el bruto de Terry. "

Athena sintió que Iori no sentía atracción puramente física, sino también sentimental.  
A Iori nunca en su vida le había interesado una mujer, por lo menos, sentimentalmente. Probablemente ella sentía lo mismo por él...

Sin pensarlo se fundieron en un solo beso, sin duda fue el mejor beso que jamás se hayan dado, fue suave, delicado, pero exquisito, Iori la guio lentamente hacia el césped sin parar de besarla, se sentía mas vivo que nunca, feliz, la deseaba, necesitaba sentirla suya, solo suya, la desnudaba pacientemente sin perder la cordura, sus perfectas curvas lo llevaban a otro mundo su piel tan suave, su aroma, su boca; Dios. Era ella con la que él quería pasar el resto de su existencia. Sin duda nunca se cansaría de su Diosa.

Ella temblaba debajo de el mientras lo besaba, desnudos, bañados por la obscuridad de la noche el Yagami la sentía muy cerca de él, No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido que encendió una parte de Athena no precisamente tierna, Pero le encantaba, lo volvía loco, sintió perfectamente su pecho, su cuerpo su abdomen… su esencia… lo embriagaba.

Mientras que el trataba de grabarse aquel cuerpo con sus manos, ella gimió y se aferro más junto a Iori. Aquello produjo que Athena se erizara por completo. Su cuerpo respondía al deseo que ella sentía perfectamente, ambos gemían y lo disfrutaban.

Sus respiraciones estaba difícil muy difícil, estaba excitada, si lo estaba y el pelirrojo lo veía en sus ojos. El deseo los nublaba.

Athena con la punta de sus dedos acaricio su cuello, fue bajando lentamente tocando su cuerpo, este se estremecía ante esto, le encantaba, lo encendía… siguió hasta su abdomen, y luego bajo un poco mas hasta la parte baja de su vientre… Esto el Yagami ya si no lo soportaba… Gimió sin poder evitarlo y sintió como su miembro sentía aquel placer y a la vez me decía que ya estaba totalmente erecto y listo, como jamás se imagino estar… La atrajo hasta su boca devuelta.

De su ser salió un impulso feroz, Pero pudo sentir como Athena se estremecía ante su acción, eso quería decir que le gustaba.

Cuando Athena hizo contacto con su cuerpo de nuevo, era más que obvio que su hombría estaba diciendo que ya estaba listo, ella lo sintió y gimió mas que antes. Esto hizo que la besara con una pasión casi peligrosa, pero no podía detenerse quería hacerla suya ya. Su cuerpo lo pedía.

Seguía besándola, no podía creer que existiera algo mejor que su boca…

-Quiero que me hagas tuya Iori. -susurro casi sin aire…

Iori no pudo articular ni una palabra, de su cuerpo salió un gemido y la beso de nuevo. Esta vez fue diferente. Ella le dio paso a su boca dentro de la suya… con su lengua exploro cada rincón, cada milímetro de su boca, estaba excitado como nunca. Y Athena solo hacia que esto creciera más. Sus besos se volvieron hambrientos, Se necesitaban.

En ese momento pudo notar que ella estaba al igual que él que sentía que su boca era su delirio, su cuerpo su perdición.

La siguió besando hasta que recordó que necesitaba aire, y siguió su camino por su cuello, la beso tratando de gravarse cada detalle de él. Siguió el camino por sus hombros, y quito su cabello que en este momento lo estorbaba, Siguió besando a su amada hasta que llego a su pecho… su tan perfecto pecho, se perdió en ellos… Empezó a besarlos y la psíquica se erizo de nuevo, lo que hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran, y gimió, Estaba excitada… Esto lo desconcentro de lo que estaba haciendo y subió directamente a su boca de nuevo para besarla…

Ella mordió juguetonamente su labio inferior… y sin evitarlo Iori le dijo:

-Me vuelves loco… -Se le escapo un pequeño gruñido… y la beso, la beso peor que antes. Descargo todo su deseo en ese beso.

Athena se separo dándose vuelta quedando arriba de él, descendió con su lengua por su cuello y fue bajando por su abdomen y bajo vientre hasta los abdominales. Esto hizo que él se quedara helado por unos segundos y luego ella subió… La miro profundamente, nunca se había imaginado la mujer que siempre amo volvería a él, era perfecta.

La volvió a besar de una manera descomunal. Ella lo seguía perfectamente, como si sus labios estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro, y danzando a una sincronía perfecta… La aferro mas a su cuerpo para que lo sintiera y sentirla a ella… la dio vuelta de inmediato sobre ella y suspiro en su oído… ella clavo las uñas a su espalda y el gimió.

-¿Estas lista?

Cuando pregunto, Iori se sorprendió, su voz estaba débil, Entre cortada… no podía articular las palabras, Athena sonrió pícaramente.

La volvió a besar como si dependiera de aquello, y descendió por su cuerpo, ella se estremecía ante esto… Comenzó por el cuello, bajo hasta su pecho, le gustaba jugar con sus pezones con su lengua, Athena gemía y esto lo excitaba… Fue descendiendo hasta su abdomen plano, iba besándole y rozando con su lengua cada parte de ella, cada centímetro de su cuerpo tan perfecto para el.

Subió y la beso delicadamente mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Iori espero que se descuidara un poco, y bajo su mano hasta su centro; Era tan cálida… le acaricio las piernas y ella como en un acto reflejo las abrió dándole paso, el agradeció esto, y se dispuso a explorar su parte mojada y Athena gimió de dolor, de repente paro sorpresivamente, la miro por un momento a los ojos, Athena se extraño de ello, el Yagami no lo sabia, no sabia que aun su amada fuera virgen, ni siquiera se le paso por su mente que lo fuera, sonrió al pensar que seria el primero y el único. La psíquica se sonrojo al máximo, al darse cuenta que había descubierto su virginidad, no se había animado a decírselo.

La volvió a besar suavemente tratando con cuidado de penetrarla… iba despacio, se introducía poco a poco. Su respiración fallaba, no podía controlar todo lo que sentía aquel momento, Athena por fin era suya.

Con cada caricia quería sentirla mas, con cada beso quería devorarla, y el estar dentro de ella… Fue del otro mundo la aferro mas a el… y pudo sentir que ya su Athena dejaba la niñez atrás y se convertía en su mujer, en su amada en corazón, alma y cuerpo…

Cuando la penetro por completo no puedo evitar sujetarla mas fuerte… Y sintió como las flamas recorrían sus venas, la ola más grande de calor que haya sentido un Yagami, eso lo tenía seguro.

Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo. Lo que sintió Iori en ese momento fue maravilloso tanto así que se estremeció tratando de controlar las ganas que le tenía a su amada.

La beso apasionadamente todavía dentro de ella sintiendo cosas que jamás imagino…

Sus cuerpos respondían por instintos aquel acto. Él fue apresurando el movimiento sentía como iba perdiendo el control La quería sentir mas, mas; eso simplemente no era suficiente.

Mientras le hacia el amor le decía que la amaba… su corazón pedía que se lo hiciera saber, jamás olvidaría esta noche… ambos gemían de placer y danzaban en sincronía, eran uno solo. Sentía como su diosa se contraía de placer y este la aferraba mas, quería sentirla, su cara, su boca, su cuerpo, TODO...

-Te amo. -le dijo ella.

Iori fue apoderándose de la situación e incrementaba mas la velocidad del movimiento, su cuerpo decía que ya estaba apunto de estallar, la aferro mas a el… se dio cuenta que estaba ejerciendo mas fuerza de la necesaria, bajo un poco el movimiento… lento no quería dañarla, la amaba mas que a nada... y estaba a punto de acabar.

Athena se estremecía y se contraía bajo de su cuerpo… lo que le decía que ella también estaba llegando… ya no aguantaría mucho, por lo que la beso apasionadamente, se introdujo por ultima vez despacio pero profundamente dentro de ella y su cuerpo se inundo de placer y un innumerables de sensaciones que en su vida había sentido.

- Iori…

El solo le respondió.

- Te Amo...

Luego de esto, cayeron abatidos en el césped abrazados.

Athena se durmió en el mismo instante, Iori se coloco el pantalón y envolvió a su amada con su camisa que cubría muy bien su cuerpo, la tomo en sus brazos y en pocos minutos llego a su mansión, la llevo a su antigua habitación y la acostó sobre su cama, aun dormida.

El Yagami se quedo a su lado pensando y mirando a su diosa dormir… Que por cierto dormía tranquila sin decir una palabra en sueño. Sin duda fue la mejor noche y después de lo sucedido no la dejaría ir jamás, ni que nadie se interponga, quería una nueva vida junto con ella, una normal, una que no existiera Kyo y su objetivo de asesinarlo, Kusanagi era quien lo detenía en ese deseo, su familia no le importaba más que hacerlo odiar a los Kusanagi.

- "¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no puedo vencer a ese maldito niño de secundaria? ¿Por qué? Mi vida ha sido devota a pelear. A ser un guerrero. He renunciado a mi familia, a mi trabajo por mi clan, a todo, y me he hecho por el camino de un peleador." –pensaba el Yagami. –"Ese imbécil de Kyo aún actúa como si la pelea no existiera hasta que él quisiera... Yo practico constantemente, él hace exámenes escolares. Yo entreno mi fuerza, velocidad y agilidad, Kyo sale en citas. Yo peleo sin razón contra otras personas para practicar, y Kyo tira su tiempo a la basura yendo al cine y a los parques de diversiones. ¡INJUSTO! Yo también quiero vivir"

Después de pensarlo un buen rato susurro:

-Pospondré mi objetivo de matarte Kusanagi... por ahora.

...

Se que este es el final... pero escribiré un capitulo mas ¡No se lo pierdan!


	12. Chapter 12 Te voy amar

Capitulo XII

"Te voy amar"

La psíquica despierta con una caricia del pelirrojo que se encontraba vestido y sentado a su lado...

-Hola... –saludo ella tímidamente.

-Hola. –medio sonrió. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Si.- contesto Athena.

-Mandare a traer tu desayudo... pero antes. –se quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupada ella sentándose.

-Athena... ¿Te irías conmigo a España? –propuso Iori, esperando con interés su respuesta.

-¿a... España? -musito Athena muy sorprendida, el asintió. –No entiendo...

-Quiero una nueva vida. –dijo muy seguro. - y la quiero contigo.

-pero... mis amigos, la preparatoria, la banda... yo no puedo... –termino con un suspiro.

-¡Al diablo! –se exalto Iori con enfado levantándose. -Si no quieres ¡dilo!

-Iori, un viaje es muy precipitado. –argumento ella tapando su cuerpo con las sabanas para levantarse. –pero si es lo que deseas... –dijo con dulzura.

-Lo harías por mí... –le dijo Iori mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro, ella sonrió en respuesta y se abrazaron.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti. –le aseguro ella dándole un pequeño beso.

Y siguieron besándose hasta que el amanecer se asomó por el horizonte.

2 Meces después (España 17:05 pm)...

El tocaba tranquilamente un solo en su habitación, le agradaba tocar el bajo y era muy bueno con su instrumento, su semblante sereno pensaba, ya ni se acordaba de su deber de perseguir y "Asesinar a Kyo" y no le importaba en lo absoluto poseer la sangre de Orochi, se extrañaba de si mismo de su cambio, el cambio que siempre soñó desde niño y que siempre tuvo que ser...

Flash back...

-Ah... emm ¿Que te gustaría ser cuando seas grande?

-¡Una famosa y hermosa cantante de pop! -alzo la voz entusiasmada -¿Y tu?

-Aun no lo se, pero me gusta tocar mi guitarra... tal vez sea músico o algo así -supuso Iori

-¡Si! ¡Ya tengo un guitarrista! -expreso ella

-Ehhh

-Para mi banda de pop -aclaro -ya veras Iori despegaremos por todo el mundo y haremos música, nos olvidaremos de todo y...

Al pequeño pelirrojo le agradaba escuchar a su amiga hablar, eso es lo que mas desea: "Irse lejos y olvidarse de cualquier responsabilidad"

-¡SI! ¡ADIOS ENTRENAMIENTO! -exclamo el niño

-¡SI!

-¡AL DIABLO CON MI PADRE!

-¡SI! ¡SEREMOS FAMOSOS!

-¡SERE EL MEJOR DE TODOS!

Fin del Flash back...

-Iori. –lo llamo Athena sonriente entrando a la habitación. – Me invitaron a un programa de música de tv. –le informo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Me alegro. –respondió el con una sonrisa, si ya era muy natural para el esos gestos.

-Iori yo... –Athena se paro de la cama, recordó mordiéndose nerviosa su labio inferior. –No se como decirte esto.

-Dilo. –dijo preocupado tomándola de las manos, la psíquica lo vio directamente a los ojos y lo soltó:

-Estoy embarazada. –le confirmo, el Yagami abrió aun mas sus ojos de la sorpresa, no se lo esperaba. –Iori, di algo... no te quedes callado. –hablo aun mas nerviosa.

-Voy hacer padre... –dijo casi en un susurro, en ese momento Iori sintió que la esperanza llenaba su cuerpo, y que la alegría se apoderaba de su corazón, la tomo de la cintura haciéndola girar, feliz.

-¡Ya bájame! Me mareo –dijo Athena entre risas.

-Gracias... –expreso el colocándola en el piso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por volver, por cambiar mi vida, por amarme...

-Siempre te ame... desde la primera vez que me besaste ¿Recuerdas? –pregunto pícaramente

-Jamás lo olvide –declaro y se fue acercando hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Te amo Iori Yagami. – le dijo ella colocando sus dulces labios sobre las de su novio besándolo, que fue correspondida de inmediato, Poco a poco se embaucaron en una danza que terminó por la búsqueda de aire por ambos lados, Iori Junto su frente con la de Athena y le dijo:

- Y yo a ti, siempre... - poso sus labios en los de su amada, pero se alejó para susurrar contra ellos lo que anhelaba tanto terminar de decir: - Te voy amar.

FIN

**Ahh... me encantan los finales felices. ¿Me apoyan?**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Como ya saben, si quieren opinar déjenme un reviews. **

**Cuídense**

**Lía Kusanagi. **

**Aquí les dejo unos de mis canciones favoritas que me inspiro también en esta historia. "Sentada aquí en mi alma" de Chayanne.**

Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo,  
que me golpea en tus recuerdos  
y me persigues en la sombra tu  
¿De dónde sales tú?  
De dónde sales y me atacas  
de dónde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme. Hipnotizarme  
y elevarme. Y elevarme.  
Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe  
me haces eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante sí...y a cada hora  
mi dulce amiga estás tú.  
Coro:  
sentada aquí en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta,  
dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras  
sentada aquí en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo  
dirigiéndome a quererte mucho más que mis deseos.  
Y me conoces más que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable  
con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul  
¿De dónde sales tú?  
De dónde llegas y me atrapas  
de dónde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme. Hipnotizarme  
y encantarme y enredarme  
Si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé  
a hacer eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si y a cada hora  
mi dulce amiga estas tú.  
Coro: (bis)  
...ohh...mucho más que mis deseos...  
Obligándome, seduciéndome, dirigiéndome, invitándome  
..mucho más que mis deseos.


End file.
